User blog:WheatyTruffles/Truffles' Fortnightly Update Blog - The Recovery
|-|Introduction= Yeah, I know I'm late. Sorry about that, but I think it'll be worth it, seeing as a particular piece of news I'll be sharing in this blog began to develop just a couple of days ago. Regarding my last update blog, although it didn't get a huge amount of reception, I think I'm going to keep writing them anyways, so I can continue to feel like an admin even though I'm doing absolutely nothing to improve or even manage the quality of information on this site- ...I mean, let's get started! |-|The "Problem"= So, those of you who managed to read my first update blog without letting your sanity slip away from you completely, (or if you were just there on one of the many occasions I was bitching on Discord) you might remember me mentioning a seasonal infection that was beginning to show up on my hands, and how I would do what I could to kill the infection in its early stages. Well, that's exactly what I did. For the upcoming week after I wrote that blog, I took a multitude of daily treatments I got from nowhere else but the internet. (because it's always a good idea to trust the internet with every one of your problems) I did close to everything I could to stop the infection from spreading, and... ...it worked! Yes, miraculously enough, I managed to completely combat my allergies and prevent my hands from becoming debilitated. Because I've been focusing on recovering, I don't really have any rhythm game news to share with all of you this time, except that my Guitar Hero 3 save data got corrupted, meaning I have to restart from the beginning. Seeing as I was already grinding in that game before this happened, I'm hardly bothered by this, though it sucks not to have any of the better songs in the game unlocked now. But now that I'm fairly certain that I'm no longer at risk of becoming a blister-covered freak, I'm sure that I'll have lots to share regarding Cytus and other rhythm games in the next update. |-|ShellShock Live= Now that I've explained to you that I haven't been playing a lot of rhythm games in the past two weeks, allow me to introduce the game that has taken their place in the meanwhile, becoming my crack alongside exotic flavours of tea in the process. If you haven't heard of ShellShock before, you'll be surprised to hear that you've probably played it before, just in the form of Pocket Tanks, or any other derivatives involving two or more tanks on a 2D plane shooting at each other. ShellShock Live is just that, except with online multiplayer, a level-up system complete with upgrades, and enough unique weapons to make America's military blush. I've known about this game for quite a while now, but I've only thought to buy it recently, and in this past week alone I've nearly clocked 24 hours into the game, and I've nearly reached Level 50, too. Needless to say, I've been having a lot of fun with it, and I think it would be an awesome multiplayer game to consider for our Wiki crew, should we ever gain a collective interest in coughing up money for a glorified tank game. |-|School and other stuff= I've also started my second year of university in between the last update and this one, and I've got to say, I'm having a great time with it. I know, I'm still pretty shocked at the concept of enjoying my education, too. Now that I'm purely taking courses that revolve around my interests, I've actually started to invest myself in the content because I genuinely enjoy learning about it, not just because I have to get good grades. University is truly a different world from high school, and I'm glad I bore through the latter to get where I am now. Aside from that, there's only one other notable thing I'd like to share. Now, I haven't taken any major actions regarding this idea just yet, but the night before last I decided with my parents that I would be getting myself a pet bird birb. I suppose the spirit of JonTron has recently infiltrated my mind, because only in the past few days has the idea of owning a small companion-like birb really appealed to me. Again, I haven't actually acted on this idea, but so far there's been nothing stopping me from owning my very own pet for the first time, potentially even by the time I write my next update blog. |-|That's all folks= bIRB Category:Blog posts